Mystery Train
Mystery Train is a game. Its novel will be created soon. The main protagonist is Lucario who got a train ticket as a thank-you gift. Upon entering the train. he meets some familiar passengers (his siblings, cousins, Yasushi and Satoshi from Ice Adventure, others from Story of Bugs and Town of Demons). Plot The story starts with Lucario, Waking up in a mysterious train station, a girl looking like Rochma needs help pushing something into the train. After helping him, she gives a train ticket to Lucario, which he accepts (actually he refused, but Rochma made a creepy face which make him accept). Lucario enters the train and meets a guy who looks like Yasushi who dumped him back then. Lucario asks if he's okay. Yasushi blushes (because they were close). They then start a conversation. After the conversation, one guy that looks like Satoshi asks to Yasushi if Lucario is their new next door neighbor, which Yasushi says yes, then the guy introduces himself as Yasushi's best friend and roommate. Transcript Note that the ending will have the protagonist stay with a character who the protagonist treated the best and spent the most time with. (like a sim dating) (meeting the passengers) Yasushi: *blushes* O-oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I'm an idiot, ain't I? (option 1) No. I was worried that you were hurt. (Yasushi: *still blushes* i'm fine and .......Thanks.) (option 2) Yes! You are worthless! (Yasushi: Yeah, everyone always says this to me.) Yasushi: ...You are Lucario? Or are you not? (option 1) Yes, I am and are you? (Yasushi: *smiles* Well, I am Yasushi, your new next-door neighbor.) (option 2) Yeah, why? Are you a janitor? (Yasushi: H-hey! I am like you, a passenger.) Satoshi: Yasushi! Are you okay? Yasushi: Yes, I dumped Lucario. But I'm okay. Satoshi: Lucario? He is our new next-door neighbor? (option 1) Yeah, do you live with Yasushi? (Satoshi's response: Yes, I am his best friend and roomate.) (option 2) Yes, are you another janitor? (Satoshi's response: Hey! Have your parents taught you to not talk to people like this?!) Final part (Yasushi's ending, Real Love Ending) Yasushi: ........... (option 1) *leaves* (Yasushi's response: ......I thought that he liked these flowers.) (option 2) Hey, Yasushi! (Yasushi's response: Ah! H-hello, Lucario.) Yasushi: *blushes* .....I think that this is the time to say.... I'm grateful of you but I think we're no longer friends anymore. (option 1) I'm grateful for you too, but you don't like me anymore? (Yasushi's response: *blushes* N-no! I like you!) (option 2) I'm not grateful, so I think we're no longer friends! (Yasushi's response: You were so good...) Yasushi: I don't want be ashamed. But, you were so hostile yet friendly to me like Satoshi, treated me so good... and I-I-I love you. (option 1) Yasushi, can I hug you? (Yasushi: Yes, you can.) (option 2) Yasushi..... Are you serious? (Yasushi: Yeah! Do you think that I'm kidding?!) Characters Lucario Lucario is the protagonist. he is a guest who entered in detective aventure, Like his original counterpart, he is a strong, kind-hearted, friendly, protective and helpful cat/flying squirrel hybrid. He beat Takeshi when he bullied someone, especially Yasushi, as Lucario have a very close reationship with him, like almost lovers. He can't find other people to love, because Alexis broke up with him in past and he is still a bit sad and upset about it. He likes Yasushi, his siblings and fried fish. He hates spicy foods, bullying and Takeshi. Yasushi Yasushi is Lucario's partner. Like his original counterpart, he is cowardly, nervous and idiotic, and is a freeloader wolf boy with low self-confidence. He is protected by his best friend and roommate, Satoshi and his next-door neighbor Lucario. He has strong and deep feelings for Lucario. but, he is unable to tell (but, in his ending, he decides to do so). He is one of Takeshi's bullying victims. Satoshi Satoshi is Yasushi's best friend and roommate. He defends Yasushi. Takeshi Takeshi is one of the passengers. Like his original counterpart, he is described as "a friendly and gentle youth", but in reality, he is a sadistic person, does his bullying job and hates Lucario for some reason. Despite his hate, he helps Lucario and saves him from death, as they have a strong love-hate relationship. Trivia *This is based on Poptropica Mystery Train. Category:Fan Games